You Are Safe In My Arms
by kswizzle1994
Summary: What happens when Kurt finds out that he is blamed for stuffing the ballots, and all he wants is Blaine? Warning: mild violence, nothing graphic or anything.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, this totally just came to me and I had to write it. I'm really sorry if there are some places that just don't make sense. I know- there are a lot. So please look past them. Do what I do- make them into sentences that actually do make sense! Yay! Anyway, please forgive me for that. Enjoy!**

I stood there wishing that I could pull myself together, but the tears just flowed one by one. I looked at my step brother and best friend, wishing that I could disappear. They gave me a look of pity and concern.

Before they could say anything I barely choked out, "I need to find Blaine." And I hurried off before anyone could stop me.

As I practically sprinted down the halls, the bell rang and soon the hallways were empty. I made my way into the bathroom and just stared into the mirror.

I looked like crap.

My eyes were red and so swollen that my eyes were smaller than normal. My cheeks were red and tear streaked and my hair was just a little out of place from running.

I pulled out my phone and sent a brief text.

_Can you meet me by my locker? I need you._

I looked at myself in the mirror once more and splashed cold water on my face, hoping it would help the redness.

It didn't.

My phone vibrated signaling a text was coming in.

_Sure, I'll be there in five minutes. Ten at the most. Depending on if this sub will stop talking about her god damn cats and get to attendance. LOL. - Blaine_

I laughed slightly and put it away. His class was on the complete other side of the school, so even if the teacher did stop talking, I knew it would take awhile to get there.

I willed my feet to move, and I was walking down the halls toward my locker slowly. As I positioned myself in front of it, I turned the knob, right, left, right again and then open. I didn't really do anything. I just wanted a probable reason why I was in the halls during class.

Just then I heard footsteps. Just when I was about to turn around to give an explanation, two hands grabbed my shoulders forcefully, and spun me around so my back was pushed up against the closed locker next to me.

I closed my eyes in pain and flinched, taking in all the memories that flooded into my brain from last year.

_He came back. He found me._

I slowly opened my eyes to confront my attacker and was surprised at who stood in front of me.

The hockey team.

The guy who had pushed me bent his arm so his forearm was pushed hard against my collar bone. I couldn't help but remember how my dad did this same thing to one Dave Karosfky just last year.

"What do you want?" I managed to squeak out. They only laughed.

"I heard you messed with the ballots in your favor, _fag_." I winced at the word and how he shoved his arm harder against my body.

One of the players standing behind my attacker spoke up. "Cost our boy the election. And now you'll have to pay."

The boy holding me let go and pushed me down, making me land hard on my side. My head was screaming now as they continued to kick me, laughing. They threw a few punches here and there. A couple to my eye, some to my cheeks and some to my stomach. It all hurt the same.

"Where's that other fag I always see you around with? Huh? Why isn't he here to protect you?

_Blaine._

I tried to sit up to defend myself but they only pushed me back down, making my head spin from the impact of the cold, hard linoleum floor. I cried harder, wishing that they would go away.

_Blaine._

I tried to speak, I tried to tell them that I didn't do it, but the blows that my stomach was receiving made it difficult.

_Blaine._

It all stopped. My eyes were closed and I could hear footsteps running away. I sighed, wishing to myself that the footsteps moving away from the scene was the three players of the hockey team.

_Blaine._

I flinched as the back of someone's fingers grazed my cheek. I heard my name being called, ever so sweetly from miles away.

_Blaine._

Who was calling my name? I tried to open my eyes, but I couldn't. It was too hard.

_Blaine._

I flinched again as fingers ran through my hair and down to my arm, rubbing it slightly. "Kurt. Wake up. You need to wake up. Please."

The voice was shaky, like it was crying. Finally, I was pulled back to the present and opened my eyes.

The hazel eyes stared at me with tears about to pool out any minute. They had the look of worry.

"Blaine?" I croaked out, so silently, I wasn't sure if he could hear me. I was on my back, the coldness of the floor making me shiver.

"Kurt!" He exclaimed leaning down, pulling my body up and into his lap. I winced ever so slightly, but soon relaxed into his warm arms.

Sobs racked through my body as I buried my face into his chest. He was breathless, as if he had just run a marathon.

I pulled back to look at those gorgeous hazel eyes, my body cradled in his arms. He smiled, despite the tears in his own eyes. He cupped my cheek and his thumb ran over my cheek bone to wipe away the tears that still came.

I leaned in again and willed myself to stop. But I couldn't.

"I will never let you go. You're safe in my arms." He quietly whispered in my ear so only I could hear.

And I believed him. I only tightened my arms around his shoulders, his arms tightening around my waist.

Yes, this is what it meant to feel safe.

**So yeah, that's one of the many ideas that came to my head. I'm probably going to write another one from Blaine's POV, and then a little sequel thing… But I don't know when that will be… Probably by the end of the year. :D I really hope you enjoyed this!**


	2. Blaines POV

I wandered to my next class- math. I tried to distract myself from what was going on in Figgin's office, but I wasn't succeeding. What did Kurt do? Surely he was getting a reward or something, right? That's why I saw Mr. Hummel walking through the hallways. Yeah that was it. Nothing to be worried about.

I sat in desk and let out a sigh when I saw we had a substitute. _The_ substitute that only talked about her cats- dead and alive. The bell rang, and that's exactly what she talked about. I, as well as the other students slumped down in our chairs, running a hand over our face, knowing where the class period would go.

And that's when I received the text.

_Can you meet me by my locker? I need you._

Kurt. I ran my hand through my gelled hair and started typing a text.

_What's wrong? Are you-?_

I quickly deleted what I had written. I couldn't have this kind of conversation over text. Any human being knew that when talking about something bad, you did it face to face. I tried again.

_Sure, I'll be there in five minutes. Ten at the most. Depending on if this sub will stop talking about her god damn cats and get to attendance. LOL._

I sighed and put my phone away. I suddenly felt worried. He would only ask me to skip class if something was wrong. And something wrong had to be devastating, "I'm sobbing" wrong.

I suddenly had a feeling in my stomach. Something was dead wrong. And I knew it wasn't just from the text that I received. Something was going on and I needed to get to him fast.

I raised my hand in desperation and asked politely if I could use the restroom. When I received permission I ran out the door and sprinted down the hall toward Kurt's locker. It was on the complete other side of the school, so I knew even with running as fast as I could, I would be there in no more than five minutes.

This wasn't good enough for me. So I ran harder and faster.

As I rounded the corner I saw the horrifying scene in front of me.

Kurt lying on the floor, his body curled in the fetus position, arms over his head. And the hockey players, beating the crap out of him.

"HEY! Cut it out!" I screamed, running towards them. They only laughed.

"Well lookey here, here is the other fag coming to save the damsel in distress." One of them said in a mocking tone.

At this I stepped forward and hit him square in the jaw. I loved the days where I could put my boxing skills to good use.

He only stared at me, rubbing his hand on his lower jaw. Quickly, he raised his fist to take his own swing, but I barely avoided it, moving my head to the side.

I laughed.

"So, here's what we can do. You run, or I'll punch you so hard that you won't remember anything about life. And you'll stay that way until your sorry, pathetic lives end. Your choice really." I said, still trying to catch my breath from running so hard.

With that they ran in the opposite direction. I laughed quietly to myself, looking down and realizing that Kurt was still lying there.

I quickly kneeled down, grazing the back of my fingers across his swollen cheek. He flinched.

"Kurt, please wake up." I pleaded, tears coming to my eyes.

"Kurt, please baby, please."

He didn't.

I ran my hand through his messed up hair and down his arms. "Kurt. Wake up. You need to wake up. Please."

And with that he slowly opened his eyes.

Oh those eyes. Those blue eyes were so beautiful. I smiled, running my hand through his hair again.

"Blaine?" He asked barely above a whisper.

"Kurt!" I sighed, taking him in my arms and pulling him in my lap. One arm around his stomach, gripping his side. The other around his shoulders. I buried my head in his shoulder, as his own arms came up weakly and held me around my waist.

His body shook, and I knew he was crying. I tried to stop my own tears, but that failed.

I held him closer, his face buried in my chest, my hand stroking the back of his head.

He pulled back then and gave me a loving look. I cupped his cheek and he leaned into the touch. I ran my thumb over his cheek bone, catching the tears as they fell. As they fell faster, he leaned back in, regaining his strength and gripping me tightly. I only smiled through the tears and squeezed him back, never letting him go.

"I will never let you go. You're safe in my arms." I whispered in his ear. And I knew that he felt that he was in fact safe. He knew that he could always count on me being there. And I always would.


	3. Chapter 3

**AHHHHHH this is turning into something way bigger then i expected it to! Well, hopefully ya'll don't mind. ;)**

As we sat there in the middle of the halls I remembered what led us to this position. I looked down to see the broken boy in my arms.

His lip was cut and bleeding, his right eye was swollen and already bruising, his cheeks red and tear stained. His clothes were messed up, torn and wrinkled. If anything, Kurt would beat the hockey players for just that instead of for giving him the bruises.

I leaned down and kissed his cheek bone, giving him soft kisses down his face until our lips met. His hand reached up and laid his hand on my cheek, desperate for deepening the kiss. I pulled back.

I needed to know.

I leaned down so my cheek was against his and whispered, "What happened?"

I pulled back and looked at his wide eyes. Tears formed but I could tell he tried with all of his might to hold them back.

He let out a sigh and sat up and leaned his back against the lockers. I joined him, grabbing his hand, locking our fingers together, giving them a gentle squeeze, a reassurance that I was there.  
>"Figgins informed me that I won the election." I was about to congratulate him but he continued on. "He said that I won by a rather large amount." He sighed again as tears started rolling down his cheeks again. I tried to wipe them away but they kept coming. He leaned his head on my shoulder, taking another shaky breath. "He accused me of stuffing the ballots Blaine. If I can't prove I didn't do it I'll be suspended. If that happens I won't get into NYADA for sure. And if that happens, my dreams will go kaput. I'll lose you, and I'll be working at the Lima Bean forever."<p>

I looked at him long and hard. "How could you even say that? There is no way that you could lose me. Ever."

He took his head off my shoulder and stared at me.

"Do you mean that?" he asked, sounding broken.

I gave a small laugh and brought my hand up to his cheek. "Of course I do. I will support you no matter where you end up. Rather it's on the Broadway stage, or on a stage in a coffee shop. I will always be there. You have to believe me when I say this, Kurt. You are the most important person in my life. You are by far the best thing that has ever happened to me, and there is no way I will let this go." I smiled as I let my hand fall to grab his hands. He looked at our joined hands, and for the first time since glee club, the corners of his mouth lifted.

"Ahhh there it is." I lifted his chin with my fingers so I was looking at him. "There's that beautiful smile that always leaves me breathless."

At this the bell rang and we quickly stood. Maybe a little too quickly because he swayed ever so slightly, his hand coming up to his head. I grabbed his waist to hold him steady and he smiled.

"Come on, let's go see the nurse." I said, gently guiding him.

He stopped.

"No. Let's just go to Glee club. I don't want to make a big deal about this."

I turned my body to face him grabbing his shoulders.

"Kurt, this is a big deal and you know it. We need to tell someone. Besides, Mr. Shue will have a hay day about this."

"Please Blaine; I just need to be with you and my friends. The nurse and Figgins can wait."

I smiled and grabbed his hand, walking down the halls into the choir room. As we walked in, there were gasps that echoed through the room. We were surrounded by the eight people.  
>Mr. Shue was the first to ask the question.<p>

"What happened?"

Slowly but surely, Kurt went through the whole story again, pausing as his voice cracked, but not once did he break. I gave his hand a tight squeeze when he did so, and he squeezed back, continuing on.

When he finished, there were tears running down everyone's faces, even the football players. Finn looked more broken than anyone else.

He fought the tears and stormed out of the room, Kurt yelling his name to stop. Puck and Mr. Shue ran out following him, leaving the rest of us standing there.

I led Kurt to a seat and he winced as he sat down, gripping his stomach. I was concerned at this and knelt in front of him, putting my hands gently on his knees.

"Tell me, what's wrong?"

He squeezed his eyes shut and gripped his stomach tighter.

"It's just… My stomach. It'll be fine." He said, clenching his teeth.

I looked at him, and laid my hand on his waist.

"May I?"

He nodded. I slowly lifted his shirt to reveal his stomach. I gasped at the sight, and my stomach turned. Instead of his pale stomach, it was dark purple and black. There was not a sliver of white to be seen.

I looked back to someone, anyone. Mike was the first one to be seen, staring at the sight with wide eyes.

"Mike, call the nurse. Tell her to get down here." I ordered.

He nodded never taking his eyes off of Kurt's stomach. He finally turned and went to the phone.  
>I put his shirt down and sat next to him, putting arms around him, rubbing his shaking arms.<p>

We all sat there in silence, watching the door for the nurse or Puck, Finn, and Mr. Shue.

We weren't really sure who we wanted to see more.


	4. Chapter 4

**Yep... i'm thinking another few chapters... This is what happens when you have way too much time on your hands, and too many ideas floating around in your head. :D Enjoy!**

Five minutes later, the nurse came in with a wheel chair. As soon as she saw Kurt her hand flew to her open mouth, trying to hide a quiet gasp. His head was on my shoulder, eyes closed, but that didn't hide the cuts and bruises.

"He was attacked. His stomach is all bruised." I said in a rush, trying to not sound as panicked as I really was.

The nurse hurried over to where Kurt was and put her hand on his knee.

"Kurt, sweetie you need to open your eyes." the nurse said, rubbing his knee gently.

He groaned softly, and shifted a little, only to wince at the movement.

"Ugh... Hurts too much." He mumbled.

"I know sweetie," I said, grazing my fingers against his cheekbone. "The nurse needs to make sure that there is nothing more serious we need to worry about."

At this he slowly opened his eyes, never lifting his head.

"Thank you sweetie. Now I need to make sure your stomach is alright so if you don't mind, can you lift up your shirt?" She looked around, staring at the teenagers gathered around. "Do you think you all could give us some privacy?"

"No! Please, let them stay. I want them here. I _need_them here" Kurt cried out.

I had my arm around his shoulders and gently stroked his cheek. I leaned in and leaned my forehead into his hair.

"It's alright, they're staying." I softly whispered.

At this he picked up his head and carefully lifted his shirt with one hand, the other gripping mine. I couldn't bear to look, so I looked at the side of his face, never glancing downward.

The nurse poked and prodded at his stomach, and every so often he would moan and whimper.

When this happened I gave him soft kisses, giving him quiet reassurances.

When she was finished, she sighed and let his shirt fall.

"Thankfully it's just bruised. Nothings broken. But I suggest you stay down for a few days. No moving around too much or else you'll be in even more pain. Now I suggest we go talk to Figgins and call your dad to take you home."

His eyes widened at this. "No! He can't know. H-he's out of town for a few days. Some sort of congress thing or something to about the election. He's going to be back next week." He looked around to his friends and finally to me. "No one needs to know about this." He said through his teeth.

All I could do was nod... Even though it was a lie. I would tell him sometime. He deserved to know. But I would wait until Kurt was better... Emotionally and physically.

"But you need to tell the principal." I said sternly but gently.

He nodded and proceeded to stand up.

I put his hand on his shoulder to ease him back down. He could barely walk now, so I wasn't going to allow him to.

I stood up, placing an arm under his arms, the other under his knees and lifted him, his arms going around my neck.

I gently sat him in the wheel chair and I wheeled him out of the choir room, going in the direction of the principal's office.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ahhhhhh look at me! :D So i'm really hoping to have this done by monday, because tuesday is when i go back. If not, then i apologize greatly because i don't know how much time i will have... So yeah. Please enjoy some Klaine cuddling... and sadness... and some cuteness... let's just say there's a little bit of everything in this chapter. :D**

For two weeks Kurt laid on the couch depending on everyone around him. Which, he wasn't particularly complaining about. His dad and Carole would switch off who would take the day off, and then Blaine came by right after school.

Two weeks had gone by since the accident and Kurt still seemed freaked out about having to go back to school the next day. His bruises were slowly disappearing, and his cuts luckily hadn't turned into scars. His stomach was now grey instead of dark black, but it was still noticeably bruised, and he occasionally winced from movement.

Blaine was sitting on one side of the couch with Kurt's head in his lap, Blaine's hand slowly stroking his hair. Kurt closed his eyes, finding the gesture relaxing, forgetting what would happen tomorrow. That is until Blaine took a breath to talk.

"Kurt? Be totally honest alright? Are you scared?" Blaine asked slowly and tentatively.

Kurt inhaled deeply, wincing a little as his stomach moved inward. He tried to choke out the word, but it proved to be difficult, while trying to hold back tears, so he nodded instead.

Kurt could feel Blaine tense up a little, and Kurt stroked his knee cap with his index finger, attempting to soothe him. Blaine moved his hand to Kurt's back and rubbed it gently.

"It's alright to be scared. But you have to know that I will be there every step of the way, protecting you. And when I'm not there, then one of the Glee club members will be. We won't let anything hurt you."

Kurt could feel a small tear slide across his nose, and he quickly wiped it away.

But Blaine knew. Blaine always knew.

He gently eased Kurt up into a sitting position and Kurt continued to lean on him for support. Kurt tried with all of his might, but the tears kept coming, and soon sobs racked through his body.

Blaine put his arm around Kurt's shoulder, trying to see if Kurt could possibly get closer. Kurt buried his face into Blaine's chest, letting his emotions show. All Blaine could do was sit there, rubbing Kurt's back, whispering gentle reassurances into his hair.

Finally, the sobs stopped and Kurt's breathing deepened, and Blaine knew he had fallen asleep. Blaine checked his watch. It was only 4:30. He could stand to take a little nap as well. And soon, both boys were fast asleep on the couch.

Blaine woke with a start when Kurt let out a little moan. He looked down to the still sleeping Kurt. He was about to smile at how cute the noises Kurt made in his sleep were, when Kurt let out another moan, sounding more terrified then anything. A few minutes went by and Kurt started shaking, sweat dripping off his face.

"Kurt, Kurt! Wake up." Blaine said, at first gently shaking him. When he didn't wake he only shook harder.

"Kurt! You need to wake up. It's only a dream."

At this Kurt startled awake, giving a slight scream before sitting straight up, looking at Blaine with wide eyes, and still shaking, with beads of sweat on his forehead.

Blaine stared at him concerned. After a few minutes, Kurt realized where he was and broke down into tears, leaning into Blaine again.

Blaine took the crying boy in his arms, stroking his hair, and back.

"Shhhh, it was only dream. Just a dream. I'm here. You're safe. You're safe. Shhhh it'll be alright."

The sobs stilled, but the sniffles were hard to miss. Kurt sat up from where his face was leaning into the other boys chest, and laid his head on Blaine's shoulder, tears still coming and staining Blaine's shirt even more.

Blaine couldn't handle seeing Kurt this heartbroken. It broke him in half. But he had to stay strong. He took Kurt's hand and laced his fingers in between Kurt's slowly. He waited, hoping that Kurt would tell him what happened.

He did.

"I was in the hallway, alone just standing there and the whole hockey team came up to me and beat me. Every bone in my body must have been broken because I couldn't move. I could feel the pain as if it was actually happening. I felt everything."

He took a deep breath, trying to slow his racing heart. "And that's when _he _showed up." Kurt practically spat the words, but this only made him cry harder at the dream. Blaine tried his best to calm him down, but nothing worked. Kurt continued through the sobs. "I-it was Karosfky. H-he c-c-c-came b-b-back for me." He took a deep breath and whispered, "He came back for me."

He tensed a little, but Blaine grazed his cheek softly, and just that small touch reminded Kurt that he was protected. He sniffed and went on, the sobs decreased. "He grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and lifted me off the ground. I could feel the horrible pain. I knew if I wasn't in a dream I would have passed out from the pain. He slammed me into the lockers repeatedly, saying the same thing." He paused for awhile.

I traced small circles into his hand. "What did he say?" I said reluctantly. I didn't want to push, and really I couldn't take anymore of him breaking, but I knew it would help.

He took a deep breath. "He said that since I had told, he was going to kill me. After he said this over and over, he threw me on the ground and pulled out a knife. And that's when I heard you." I could hear a small smile in his voice as he said this. "You were there, and you saved me. You saved me Blaine." He said, burying his face in my shoulder, wrapping his arms around my waist.

I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and sighed. "I always will Kurt. I always will.


	6. Chapter 6

**So yeah, this is really weird because after writing in Blaine's POV for so many chapters, I changed it to Kurt's. I really hope you like it. :D**

* * *

><p>We walked into the school, me more terrified than ever before. Finn was on my left, Blaine on my right, him gripping my hand, giving me an assurance that he was there. The bell rang and Blaine and Finn walked me to class, making sure Mercedes was already there. Before they left to go to their own classes, Blaine turned to me.<p>

"I'll be here after class, alright? My class is just down the hall if you need me." I nodded and gave him a small hug before entering the classroom.

Math was boring. Mercedes and I just passed notes the whole time, not even paying attention to the lesson. Luckily, she knew not to bring up the attack or anything. The bell rang and we walked out the door to be greeted by Blaine. Mercedes gave me a small kiss on the cheek, said goodbye and hurried to her next class.

The day continued on just like that. Unfortunately Blaine and I didn't have any classes together. When it came to be lunch time, the whole Glee club sat together, Finn and Blaine sitting maybe a little too close to me.

"Guys, I know its lunch, and I know you love me to death, but that doesn't mean you can actually kill me!" I said.

They gave me a surprised look, but didn't budge.

"Seriously guys, I'm fine, you don't have to smash me to protect me."

They gave in and slowly inched a half an inch away from me. Much better.

Lunch went by slowly, mostly talking about what I had missed in Glee club. It was the usual. Mr. Shue trying to shove an 80's song down our throats, and Rachel going crazy. I laughed when she shouted an offended "Hey" at this. It was going great. Until they showed up.

They didn't say anything as they walked by on the other side of the table. I eyed them carefully, grabbing for Blaine's thigh, making sure he was still there. He looked at me and squeezed my hand. He leaned in and whispered, "It's alright, they won't hurt you as long as I'm here."

I didn't relax though. They kept walking and my attacker met my eye. He winked and gave a creepy smile, and continued on. I looked around, and noticed that everyone at the table was now glaring at them.

I noticed that I had a death grip still on Blaine's thigh, and I quickly took it off, trying to still my slight shaking. Finn placed a hand on my back, trying to console me as tears gathered in my eyes and spilled on my cheeks.

I quickly got up and ran out the door. I couldn't handle this anymore. I just couldn't.

I heard shouting behind me, but I didn't stop until I reached the bathroom. Luckily no one was in there.

I sat against the wall and brought my knees close to my chest, burying my face in my arms.

I couldn't help the scared sobs that were released from my body. I heard voices outside the door, and I froze.

The door opened and there he was.

He ran over to me and sat next me, wrapping his arms around my shoulders, bringing me in close. I buried my face in his chest, and let out the remaining sobs. He didn't say anything, he just let me cry. As I stopped I sat up and looked at him. He wiped my tear stained cheeks with his fingers, as tears gathered in his own eyes.

"Kurt, I can't stand seeing you like this. It breaks me." He said in a broken voice.

I sighed and brought our faces together foreheads touching. I closed my eyes as he held my hands, rubbing small circles on the surface.

"I love you," I said, voice cracking.

"I love you too." He paused taking a deep breath. "I always will."

And at that moment, I felt truly safe. I knew that whatever happened, he would be there for me. And I knew that as long he was here with me, I was safe, and nothing could pull us apart.

* * *

><p><strong>Soooooooo that's it. I can't think of where else to take it, so if you are unhappy at how it ended, feel free to give suggestions. I love suggestions... And reviews... And when you favorite my story... Yeah that makes me happy. :D So anyway, i really hope you enjoyed this. I know i enjoyed writing it. But after writing this, i really wish that 1) Blaine was real, 2) Blaine was Straight, and 3) I wish I knew him so I could be friends with him... and then marry him. :D<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**So i read all of your amazing reviews and i fully agree. So here it is. I hope that i made you all happy, and you can finally sleep well at night knowing that something happened to those jerks. :D**

* * *

><p>We walked put and headed to our next class only to be stopped by Sue Sylvester. The cheerios coach, who usually looked annoyed and sarcastic, looked almost sympathetic.<p>

"Porcelain, other gay, Figgins needs to see you in his office ASAP."

I stared at Blaine confused, only to get the same reaction from him.

We followed the coach down the hall. As we reached the office I saw my dad standing there. He must have notice my still red eyes because he engulfed me in a hug. I winced as my stomach was touched, still having leftover bruises.

As we pulled away I put on the bravest face I could.

"Dad, what are you doing here? I thought you went back to that congress thing you had?"

He still didn't know about the attack. He and Carole had come home thinking I was sick, and my parents being my parents, they came home to take care of me. Talk about over protective. The bruises were covered up easily with cover up and concealer. Blaine and I used the same method with hickeys. It was all the same. The cuts were explained from P.E. Something about running into locker edges. It worked.

He rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah I should but, I received a call from the principal. Can you tell me why?" He asked, not really annoyed, just curious.

Blaine gently squeezed my hand and leant in to whisper, "He needs to know. You need to tell him." he kissed my cheek lightly, and pulled away.

I took a breath. I don't know how I could relive those moments, and how my dad would take it.

Especially with his heart.

"Kurt, what is going on?"

"Dad, a couple of weeks ago I was attacked by some hockey players. They heard that I was

accused of stuffing the ballots and cost their buddy the election." I looked around cautiously, making sure there was no one but the coach, Blaine, and my dad. I lifted my shirt and revealed the evidence. Blaine and Sue looked away closing their eyes. My dad was fuming, never taking his eyes off of my stomach.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He said through his teeth.

"I didn't want to worry you." I thought about it again. "I don't know. I just didn't want you to get stressed. I don't want a repeat of what happened last year." I said quietly.

He sighed and pulled me into a gentler hug.

"Kiddo, you need to tell me these things. Your job is to worry and take care of yourself, not me. My job is to protect you, and look after you. But I can't do that when you don't tell me stuff like this."

I nodded, shifting my head on his shoulder. This time I couldn't stop the tears that came.

"I'm sorry Daddy." I managed to chock out.

He pulled away, tears in his own eyes. Despite the circumstances we both laughed at ourselves, dabbing at our eyes.

Blaine and Sue were still standing there awkwardly. Sue cleared here throat.

"I'm really sorry to break this up but we need to get down to business."

We nodded and the three of us followed her into the office.

* * *

><p>"Why the hell are they still here? It's been two weeks! You saw the bruises, you saw what they did to him." My dad was pacing around the room.<p>

"I'm sorry Mr. Hummel but with Kurt out, we couldn't do anything until he came back. It's the school district policy. Since the nurse sent him home for two weeks we couldn't tell him to come back to school, even if it was just to fill out some forms. I apologize deeply, but now we are taking care of it." Figgins said, trying to sound calm.

I looked up from the sheet I was filling out. My dad only looked at me, worry in his eyes.

"Please tell me these boys are going to be expelled."

"I'm sorry Mr. Hummel, but since this is their first offence we can only suspend them for a month, and then after that give them after school and Saturday detention for another month. I would gladly do something more, but it's part of school protocol."

He only nodded his head.

"I would love to sue the hell out of them, but I don't think that would run well in court." He looked to me. "I'm sorry kid; we don't have that much money."

I shook my head. "No apologies dad. It's fine. As long as they get something it'll be ok."

Blaine squeezed my hand, and as I looked to him, he smiled. I nudged his shoulder a bit, before returning to filling out the form. He was filling out his own witness form.

We finally finished and as we walked out the door Mr. Figgins stopped us.

"Kurt, I must apologize again. You have been harassed in this school by more than one person. And may I be the first one of many to tell you how proud I am to call you one of McKinley High's students. I really do wish there was more that I could do."

I nodded my head, and walked out the door, head held high. As we stood in the halls, my dad spoke again.

"Tell me, why were you crying earlier?"

"I was just scared, no big deal. Really I was overreacting." I said with a shrug.

This time Blaine stepped in. "Kurt, don't you dare think like that. You had a legitimate reason to be terrified even. Ok? It's normal to feel afraid, especially of what happened."

Dad looked confused. Blaine must have seen this because he quickly went through what happened at lunch. He took a long breath, obviously trying to calm down. He placed a hand on my shoulder, looking directly in eyes.

"Next time tell me. Please. I need to know these things, alright? I thought we learned this from last time."

"I know dad, I'm sorry. I just didn't want to worry you."

"We better get to class, Kurt." Blaine said after a long pause.

I nodded walking away. When I noticed that Blaine wasn't directly beside me, I turned around in time to hear my dad whispering to Blaine.

"Keep an eye on him, alright?"

He nodded. "Of course sir, I always have and always will. I'm just sorry I wasn't there sooner. I should have been." He looked ashamed.

"Hey, you have done everything you can for my boy. You did nothing wrong, you have done everything_ right_."

Blaine smiled and shook hands with my dad, and caught up to me, grabbing my hand.

"You are amazing." I said.

"Well, you are the bravest man I have ever met. I am so proud of you."

I smiled through the blush that I could feel on my cheeks.

I knew then that I had everything that I could ever want. A loving and supportive father, a caring brother and step- mother, and an amazing, handsome, encouraging- and any other positive adjective- boyfriend.

My life could not possibly get better than this.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooooooo tell me what you think? I really didn't feel like getting into the law as one reviewer requested but they did get punished. I really hope you guys liked this and are pleased with me and the outcome of the story. :D<strong>


End file.
